


Panic

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit has a panic attack, thankfully Shkodran and Mesut are there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I posted this on my fanfiction tumblr (arsenal-fics if anyone's interested) so I thought why not post it on here as well? I haven't posted anything for ages! Enjoy :) (Just imagine they're speaking German lol)

The feeling was coming back. Granit had felt it a few times recently and it just seemed to be getting worse. This seemed to be the worst time of all. He just felt like everything was on top of him and that his throat was closing up. He couldn’t breathe properly. He tried to carry on as normal, he couldn’t make a fool of himself in front of his teammates. They’d all gone bowling for the evening, it was nice for them all to be able to spend time together.

Granit had his turn and went to sit down next to Mesut. The feeling was getting worse and he was shaking a little. He put his head in his hands and tried to focus on his breathing.

“Hey, are you ok?” Mesut asked.

Granit shook his head.

“What’s wrong? Can I help?”

“Can’t…breathe” Granit said.

“Ok, you need to take deep breathes yeah? Can you do that?”

Granit nodded and tried to do as his friend said. It wasn’t working.

“I’m gonna count and you’re gonna breathe in for two and out for two ok?”

“Ok”

Mesut started counting and Granit tried to do as he said but it was hard. The noise from the bowling alley wasn’t helping either.

“Hey Mes it’s your turn” Shkodran said coming over. It was then he noticed Granit “Is everything ok?”

“I think he’s having a panic attack” Mesut said.

“Ah”

Shkodran crouched down in front of Granit “It’s ok yeah? You’re fine. We’re here, nothing’s gonna happen to you I promise”

Granit nodded.

“Can you take deep breaths for me?”

Granit nodded again and tried to take deep breaths.

“My heart’s fast, I don’t like this” Granit said, in between breaths.

“I know, it can’t feel too good but it’ll be over soon” Shkodran said “Just focus on your breathing ok?”

“Yeah”

Shkodran reached for Granit’s hand and placed it on his chest.

“Just focus on my heart beat yeah? Just focus on me”

Granit tried and felt himself calming down slightly. His breathing was slowing now as well, much to his relief.

“Thank you” He said “I’m sorry”

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for” Shkodran said “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, a little. Thank you. Both of you”

“It’s ok, it’s what we’re here for”

Granit took a deep breath. He was feeling better now, if slightly embarrassed his friends had just seen that.

“I believe it was Mesut’s turn” Granit said.

“Will you be ok?” Mesut asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine”

“Ok”

Mesut went to take his turn and Shkodran sat next to him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now. I don’t know what happened”

“Have you had a panic attack before?”

“No, never”

“First time for everything I suppose. Hopefully it won’t happen again. Were you feeling anxious about anything?”

“No, it just came out of nowhere”

“Ah, that happens sometimes. Try not to worry about it”

“Yeah, I’m trying”

“Strike!” Mesut said, coming over “Try and beat that”

“Is it my turn?” Granit asked.

“Yeah, are you up for it?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine”

Granit stood up, he was still shaking slightly but even so he managed to take his turn.

Soon, they finished their game and it was time to go home. They said goodbye to their teammates before walking to their cars.

“Will you be ok?” Mesut asked Granit.

“Yeah, I feel much better now”

“Good. Just call us if you need us”

“I will, thanks. And thank you for helping”

“No problem, it’s what we’re here for”

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow” Granit said.

“Yeah, get home safely” Shkodran said.

“You too. Bye”

“Bye” Mesut said.

“Bye” Shkodran added.

Granit got into his car, and feeling much better now, headed for home.


End file.
